ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
One Shot: Sol Revenge Squad
Premise A group of Sol's past enemies return to get revenge upon him. Characters *Sol: *Ultraman Flare: Sol's golden Ultra son. *Devera: The blue skinned Morgan delegate whose family is part of a long conspiracy to destroy Sol. *Sol Revenge Squad: *Pending Part 1 The aliens shuffled about, and talked among themselves, most of them humanoids, all on platforms centered around a central platform on a pillar in the middle of the room. Upon said plat form were four beings. One was a feminine bald humanoid with blue skin, a purple and silver gown and robe with a black head piece. The other was a bronze hued humanoid with white eyes, hair, clawed hands and white and yellow robes. The other was a bald yellow skinned humanoid with silver and red armor over grey robes. Finally was a human like being, with red hair and eyes, and a black robe/suit combination. They all bickered among themselves, argued among themselves, until it came. A disembodied red shadow began to cover the entire room, and a voice was heard. "What have we hear..." the voice said, old and deep, and somewhat amused. "Where is the Alliance? Where is the Federation? Where is the Empire. All I see are slaves huddling together." While the other delegates stepped back the blue woman looked vexed as the shadow condensed before them on the platform, a golden flame. Suddenly it exploded, forming to eye like structures of yellow suns for eyeballs, surrounded by angry red flames, all in the rough shapes of eyes. "Are the theatrics necessary?" she asked, annoyed. "No." he replied flatly. "Then perhaps you can drop the show and reveal yourself." "No." she clenched her fist. "Why, may I ask?" "Because I do not like being ordered about like a dog. I am not one of your peers." "You mock our plight?!" "I mock that you audacity to 'order' me to do anything, now especially." "Do you even know what is going on in the galaxy?!" "Watch your tone." Sol said. The blue woman almost fainted, as her temperature suddenly spiked. "I may be parsecs away, but that is no excuse to tempt my temper. I know what transpires in the galaxy. Some fools, in their short sighted need to prevail over the other galactic powers, sought aide from one or the other, trigger the other to act. Not the Von and the Shadows have begun a War in Heaven and all of the galaxy has been dragged into it. How unfortunate. They have even come to my domain, 'demanding', I assist. Nay, demanding I join them! The Von tried to extort me, the Shadows attempted to sneak into my domain, to poison my servants in body and mind, and corrupt the machinery of my planet. Now I am beside myself, uncertain which species I want to see burn more." "Why not destroy both of them, if you're so annoyed..." she said with a judgemental tone. "It is not my nature to just destroy entire species on a whim, especially not directly..." "That hasn't stopped you before..." "That because those situations met the qualifications for me to act." "And those would be..." "None of your business mortal, just make sure your planet does not reach them." She growled. "Perhaps..." said the yellow skinned humanoid "This conversation should be carried on by someone not so behooved by emotions..." "Yes, what does the Ming Native have to ask?" Sol asked. "If you are so powerful, can you not stop this conflict? The galaxy is in ruin, our empires can barely sustain themselves, if the fighting continuous..." "The fighting shall continue!" said a robotic voice. Three beings appeared, hovering robotic torso with drapes and singular optics for heads. They stood before the blue woman and the bronze man. Three standing shadows appeared, before the other two delegates all facing Sol. "Not until the enemy is destroyed!" "A bit single minded are we..." Sol said with a lack of interest in his voice. "There is no goal more important. You shall he-" The robotic being, the Von, screamed, a high pitch screech with an electronic hiss to it. Everyone stood back as red light flooded out of its optic, from his neck and any gap in its armor plating. It fell to the ground, huffing, grunting, and perhaps...crying. "I do not have to do anything, 'squid', and you would do well to remember that before being so bold as to order me about. You are an older race, I will not forgive such insolence, such ignorance so easily. Yet...the children are correct. You fools have bled this galaxy dry, broken nearly every bit of infrastructure, for what, a feud older than anyone here...but me." "You say you know why we fight..." hissed a shadow. "It was trivial then, and it is even less than that now. That you thought I would have some interesting is amusing." "Great Sol, Last of the Super Robots..." There was a great gasp when the Shadow said that. "Surely you must see reason. The Von would have all the system and all the species within them enslaved were it not for us keep them in-check. They think themselves masters all." "Wretched..." said the a Von. "You had your chance to speak..." Said Sol. "Surely..." said the Shadow "you must see that we are the ones in the right here, fighting to protect the freedoms of the people of this galaxy!" "Hmmm..." Sol went. The eyes turned to the side "What do you think my son..." There was silence in the room as suddenly someone jumped up onto the platform. It was a young man with dark hair and green eyes, wearing a simply white tunic, over slightly torn baggy pants, a leather vest, a red scarf, and a metal belt. He landed on the railing with his arms crossed and stepped down. "Yeah, I think 'why am I here', if I'm being honest..." he said. "Who are you?!" Said the blue woman. "This, is Flare, Ultraman Flare..." said Sol "My son..." The surprise in the room was almost solid. "What...?" "You built a son?!" "Built...?" said Flare. "The simpletons call my faction during the Great War with the Enemy, 'Super Robots'. They actually think we were machines." "Dad I've seen your actual body..." "No you've seen the armor I wear, there is a difference son..." "Huh..." "Wait..." Said the Shadow "There are more of you?!" Sol was silent, then turned back to Flare. "How was your trip...?" "Long, but then again coming from another galaxy does that, why am I here...?" "I wish to test your judgmental skills. The Von and the Shadows wish to use me as a weapon against their enemies. The mortals wish for me to protect them against the Von and Shadow conflict. You have heard their arguments...Choose..." Flare was silent. "What are the consequences...?" "How would he know...?!" the Blue woman shouted. "Yeah, daddy boy here can see through time..." She was silent. "Do you seriously not tell them what you are...?" "That is not their business..." "Technically neither is the fact that you created a planet, and made them aware of your existence. When last I checked that really falls outside of your job description..." "Fair enough..." "What are the consequences...?" Sol turned back to the group. Then he turned back to Flare. "Nothing good, for any of them." "Then can you at least make this conflict end as quickly as possible. The longer this drags out, the more destabilized, and we both know how those agitate you." Sol grumbled. "So be it..." said Sol "This is my decree. I have in my possession a virus that can both Von and Shadow..." "Impossible..." said a Shadow. "Oh, you have so much to learn." said Flare, leaning on the railing. "From this moment forward..." said Sol "If either Von or Shadow proceed to fight each other, or force the lesser races to fight for them in this conflict between them, I will unleash it upon both sides, dooming them both to extinction." "You cannot do that...!" shouted both the Von and the Shadows. "I can and I...Flare, these fools have begun an assault on my world. Come and help you father in defeating them..." "Why...?" "Father-son bonding..." Flare sighed. "Fine..." He pulled out a gold wand like device, with the bust of an Ultra on it, and raised it above his head. The top split open, dousing him in light, and carrying him off, phasing through the roof. "This should be..." Said Sol who stared at the blue woman, who glared back at him. "...Amusing..." He was gone. Part 2 The Ultra hovered in space above his red place. His body covered in crimson armor, with gold protector on his upper body like an Egyptian style necklace. Upon his brow was a crown like crest that resembled an eagle head, with a green stone in the center. Upon his back was a cape, coated in flames, it looked like it was woven from threads of liquid magma. He hovered in the void, arms crossed over the blue stone in his chest, watching with his dome eyes, as they came. Large black triangles warped into the system. Shadow vessels. Then came the Von ships, circles, with engine pods behind them. The Von vessels had an organic texture, while the Shadows were crystalline, in appearance. The two fleets, which normally would be at war with each other, opened fire on the single giant floating in space. From the meeting room, the delegates watched the whole battle from the point of view of a drone that they always had stationed in the system. "Huh...he actually came out himself..." said a Von "He may be a powerful individual entity, but the might of our two armadas would clearly..." "What is that...?" the blue woman asked. Within the smoke cloud created by the blasts a light was growing. The ships ceased their firing to see that it was Sol, hold a sphere of energy, energy from most of the blasts, which he then condensed. With a swipe of his hand, he returned fire in the form of a powerful laser that devastated many of the ships. "That is impossible...!" shouted the Shadow. "All ships, converge on Sol's location and..." Several ships started to explode cutting of the Von "What...?" "The drone turned and zoomed into an Ultranoid like Sol, but with a gold face and markings, with a normal dorsal crest on his head and flame pattern red markings. "Is that his...?" Flare had his hands in a cross position, and fired a gold and green energy beam into the backs of the ships, tearing through their shielding and destroying them. Afterwards Flare flew over to his father. "Do we really need to destroy them...?" Flare asked. "You are the one who wanted peace, my child..." Sol replied calmly "unfortunately, such is the nature of things, to protect, we have to destroy something else. Or would you rather their pointless war continue...?" "What is this war about...?" "Who is right...?" "What...?" "They each believe they are the proper path of evolution, and for that reason they both hate each other. This War in Heaven, into which they have dragged lesser powers and younger species...is about making the younger races choose sides, who is right..." Sol turned to Flare. "Do you still feel sympathy for them...?" Flare said nothing, turning forward and crossing his arms. "Today my son, I follow your lead. Spare them, run from them, fight them, destroy them. It is your choice...but you will not face it alone." Flare turned Sol, his emotionless face still conveyed his emotions of surprise, if pleasantly surprised. "Since when did you become so friendly...?" "I have always been your father..." Sol raised his hand, erecting a golden shield to block incoming beams. "But you are now old enough, and mature enough that I can call you friend. Or so I hope." Flare was silent for a moment, and unfolded his arms. "Fine..." He flew up "Keep up old man!" Sol flew behind him. The delegates watched the battle continue via the holographic projector, save the blue woman. She glared at the father and son giants and clenched her fist, before walking out. Eventually she found her way into a private room, where a man sat. He watched the battle from the screen projected onto the wall, sitting in a large sofa in the synthetic white room. He wore a black jacket, with swept back black hair, and brown eyes, and dark blue jeans with black boots. "That was disappointing..." the man said "I was hoping to get another shot at him..." "Unfortunate for us all." the blue woman said. "Sol's destruction would've opened so many paths for us." "Oh, you're certain...?" He turned to her and raised his hand, pointing his index and middle fingers, and charging a beam. The woman looked shocked, until he fired, hitting and revealing a shadow, who disintegrated into grey sparking gas, pure plasma. "Honestly I don't know why he needs to bother with a virus to kill these things. Still between him and his son, clearly this war is going to be over soon." "So long as Shadows and Von exist, so long as the older races persist her, playing as gods, we will never be free..." she said calming herself down. " If we could've taken out Sol, the Von and Shadows would've warred over this planet, destroying themselves. We could've harvested it for the energy the galaxy needs, energy he hoards!" She grumbled "and we would be free of the fear of him...Tell me...do you know why he destroys planets?" "No..." the man replied "My people the Ultras, I suspect they let him run rampant because of his power and technology, but from what I'm told he only resets specific worlds. Don't ask me what the rules are, I never cared to learn them." "I can't say that strikes me as surprising, but what is...shocking, is that he's damn well multiplying!" "Yes, the spawn surprised me also. Still, slaying him will be more amusing I think." "No..." The man looked at her, annoyed "simply slaying him won't solve our problems. This original plan was a series of risks being taken, but...Sol has supplied an even better option." "What is that...?" "His virus, a light virus, made to destroy energy beings like the Von, the Shadows...maybe even like him..." "Like me..." "Perhaps...but you work for me..." "Do I...?" the man asked insulted. "Considering me paying you for your services, is the definition of 'employment', yes. Where was I? Oh yes, that virus it would allow us to hold the Von and Shadows in check, and even Sol himself, or any other would-be gods that enter here." "So instead of an assassination, you want a heist...?" "I want a means of Sol being gone for good." "Hmmm...pompous though I am, I'm not so pompous...anymore, to think that I can pull this off alone." He stood up. "This...may take some time...I'll contact you..." His body erupted into light, a light that steamed out the window, phasing through solid matter. Part 3 The blue delegate returned to the meeting chamber moving towards the central platform on her own personal lift. The Von representative were on the ground radiating despair, while the shadow huddled together, clearly trying to come up with some manner of plan. On the holographic screen godly father and son hovered amidst the wreckage and remains of the two fleets, arms crossed. Suddenly they glowed a bright light, which translated into a bright golden light in the room as they teleported across cosmic distances, only now they were in their humanoid forms. Everyone was surprised to see Sol there in human form, and were surprised by his choice. He wore robes of red and black, with white drapes upon his shoulders showing his insignia in gold. It was a sword radiating light, it was sun radiating on a stand, it was an eye, with a single tear drop. Depending on your point of view it was any of these three things...or all of them. Sol himself appeared as a youthful humanoid, with swarthy skin to contrast his son's clearer complexion, in fact...he looked less his father and more Flare's younger half brother. Sol had red and blonde hair that swayed under the influence of an unseen wind giving it the appearance of fire flickering. His eyes were gold, bright gold, and he wore an Egyptian style necklace, wrought of gold thread around bronze and jade tiles as he stood with his sleeves together. The blue delegate arrived with a look of surprise as Sol turned towards her, his gaze particularly fixed on her. "I take it everything is going to plan...?" Sol asked. The woman looked confused, then lost, then concerned. "I don't understand...that...questions..." "Hmmm, very well..." Flare leaned forward and looked at his father and then the delegate as she stepped on the stage, then his father. "What did you do...?" he asked turning to the woman, then he turned back to his father. "What did you allow?" "I allow..." said Sol "What I have always allowed, for them to make their own choices..." Sol's eyes flashed as the previously unseen shadow extending his hand towards Flare, suddenly erupted in fire and a blood curdling scream, before dissolving into nothing. "and for their right to burn by those choices..." Flare was...not happy with what had just happened, but his father turned. At first he though he was simply looking away but his eyes adjusted and parent and child looked at the invisible shadow as he walked back to the remaining shadow. "Am I going to have to fight someone...?" "Of course, your job description demands that..." "I fight abominations and existential threats to the universe, not the life forms you ticked off..." Flare said sighing. "But at least this galaxy is at peace now..." "Why would it be...?" Sol asked, as if genuinely perplexed. "We just...ended the war..." "The war drained their economic strength of these empire and star nations, and destroyed or damaged much of their infrastructure. There is now greater scarcity now than there was before, and had the Von and Shadows simply been forced to cease fire, they would gone to see the repair of their thralls' infrastructure. For some peace is just time to reload...and peace and be profitable..." Flare looked at his father, his eyes twitching, before burying his face into his palms. "Then can you..." "I am not a charity." "It also wouldn't cost you-" "That would destroy their economies, and possibly their civilizations. They are clearly not ready for such a drastic change. This is a post war galaxy now, not a post-apocalyptic one." Flare lowered his hands. "Let them mine your world..." Sol's eyes opened wide as fire erupted from them. Cracks formed on his bleeding out intense rays of light. Then all of that was gone. "Not forever. You said it yourself, they need to repair their infrastructure, they don't have the infrastructure right now to rebuild it. But they have ships, and crews, and other tools, but the Engen fuel on our planet would be the perfect thing to get the ball rolling faster than if they did it on their own, and you make it from draining stars, how much would it cost you..." "They have a terrible habit of not wanting to leave..." "You should have thought of that before you revealed yourself..." "Child of mine...I was here before any of these miscreants discovered the fire or the wheel." Flare looked at him "So be it. Let them send their representatives to my world to debate this covenant..." "Thank you..." "Which means you cannot leave this ocean of stars, or this space-time zone, until that has been finalized..." "Wait...what...WHY?! I have things to do!" "You brother Quasar can take over that mission." "Quasar is an idiot...!" "You have another son...?" said the blue delegate under her breath. "Minister Devera..." said Sol "I have many children, in a literal...and not so literal sense. Flare just happens to be the only one in this galaxy." "By the stars...you're a species..." There was silence. "You never explained to them what you are...?" said Flare. "Why would I..." Flare shrugged. "Alright..." He opened his eyes and disappeared through the roof as a beam of light. Sol turned to Devera. "And so it begins..." he said fading away, leaving her looking uncomfortable as the officials around her began to talk in jubilation Part 4 "Why do they hate you...?" Flare asked. Father and son were in human forms, hovering on golden seats, over a fountain of golden light, from which rose bubbles of bright white plasma. The walls a gilded stone, etched with patterns, a cross between runes and circuit lines. On the hovering disc that was their table were cups and a bottle. Sol had poured rich Engen, fuel for machines and living machines, but could serve as a beverage for them. The blue glowing liquid had a pink hint to its light. "Why does anyone with power hate someone with more power?" Sol asked. "That sounds like a convenient excuse...or a lie." Flare responded with doubt. "I do not lie, you know this...I will withhold the truth, bend it even, but never brake it. Besides, what I said is true. They all talk about how I 'destroy' worlds, civilized worlds, dead, dying worlds. No one ever mentions that I give plenty of warning to the people on those worlds, dreams, ideas to look upward, ideas to contact me, but they rarely if ever. Absolution is heading their way and in their arrogance they dig deep, they who were masters of their worlds, and who destroyed them." "That still seems cruel..." "I have no pity for folly, and why should I. They are the reasons their worlds had no future, no tomorrow. They hate me, not because of the lives I have taken, or because I 'rampage', they hate me for the pettiest of reasons. I make them feel small. People have made their choices and have burned by them." "Is there no other way...?" "You wish to rule men?" "What no...!" "You asked if there was another way. I don't have to appear as the 'phoenix' I do not have to give them months at a time to evacuate. For the diseased worlds the blighted worlds, I am there like a match lit. They chose their fate, and I can hold on my duty only so long..." "Is your duty really so important..." Sol was silent. "Dad..." "I..." he said suddenly said as he looked out into nothing. "I was abandoned my duties...when the multiverse was young. Funny, I of all my brothers and sisters, realized what slaves to fate we were. I was a tyrant, that was my first thought, to dominate and control, and I realized I never chose that. So I broke of my position. My sister raged against it. Your uncle Akreious advised against it...but I did it." "So how are you back here...?' Flare said with skepticism. Sol looked at him, and for the first time, he swore there were tears in his father's ancient eyes. "My son, I learned that day...that my duty may not be kind, it may not be compassionate...but I learned that day who it was that would pay for me dereliction of duty...and it would not be me..." Flare understood as his father took a sip and chased away old tears. He understood that his father just shared something with him that was old, and private, even if it wasn't the full story. "It...couldn't have been that bad..." "No one deserved to die like that..." Sol said with a sneer, a boiling silent rage, ancient hate and Flare, though he knew it wasn't directed at him, he wasn't sure who it was directed at his father, or someone else...maybe both. "I...see..." Flare said, now feeling uncomfortable "...So I have an aunt..." "Oi vey..." Sol said in exasperation. The dark Ultra walked into the hangar, the Devera on a platform overlooking the group of giants. The Ultra had black arms and legs with red markings all over to match his eyes and conflict with his blue color timer. "So this the group you gathered...?" she said.Category:One Shots Category:Metaverse Series Category:SolZen321